Princess of the Sea
by Erinn1197
Summary: Percy Jackson daughter- Mortal, Goddess, or Demi-god? In the world of her own, Zoey might find out who she truly is
1. Chapter 1

Princess of the Sea

I was the next generation, the 2nd. My parents are just your average people. I mean how many children's fathers were a subject oh a terrible prophecy and had to save the world from a horrid doom. But then how many kids have demi-god parents? The last time I checked, very rare did. I bet you're wondering if a demi-god plus a demi-god equal a god or a mortal. Well the answer is I don't know. My mother believes I am 100% mortal, but my father say I'm a goddess with his and my grandfather's way with water. Sometimes I disagree with both. Did you ever wonder if two demi-gods made a demi-god? I mean like the mortal side of mom and the god side of dad? Is that even possible? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't.

"Come out, Zoey" My mother laughed as I crawled behind the couch

"No!" I squealed, slipping out of the other side.

Mom chased me around the house in an epic game of tag, which I was winning since I avoided being tagged the longest.

"You can't catch me!" I screamed, running down the stairs

"Watch it!" A voice laughed as I turned the corner. I skidded to a stop.

"Dad!" I smiled, walking back to him

He smiled and pulled me into a hug

"I got you something" Dad whispered, putting a book into my hands

I looked down at the cover, _Dear John. _I've been dying to read this book, since my friends called it one piece of art

"Thanks Dad" I said with a cheeky grin, flipping though pages of the book.

My mom came down the stairs, brushing her blonde hair from her face

"Never" She whispered "Play a epic game of tag with a 13-year-old"

Yup, that was me, the 13-year-old who acted six. I just didn't want to grow up, ok?

"I believe you, Annabeth" My dad laughed.

I smiled at the sight of my parents. They may be in their 40's but you'd think they were only in their early 20's. My parents were the best.

"I'm going to my room" I piped up "Night"

"Night Zoey" They chorused

**

I crawled into bed and opened my book. The story was about a young man, John, who was back home for his leave in the Army. At the beach he meets a girl named Savannah Curtis. At least, that's what I've been told.

"Zoey. It's nearly 1" My mother scolded "Go to bed

"Sorry, Mom" I smiled, turning off the light "Night"

**

AN-

Hope you like

_**Here's my logic. If you don't get any experience, or any practice, your writing level is going to stay put, right where it is.**_

_**So if you start deleting your stories because you have no faith in yourself,**_

_**Then where is your experience coming from? If the government is about to destroy anyone who doesn't accept their ideas, you have three options. One. Conform**_

_**Two. Rebel.**_

_**Or three, become a writer. That was a joke at one point, but it's true.**_

_**Writers don't listen to anyone but their own spirits. If someone is torching your writing, tell them to shut the hell up and make your writing better.**_

_**Improve.**_

_**Don't give up. **_

_**Thanks to my BFF Megan for her logic and hope **_


	2. Chapter 2

Princess of the Sea

I woke up to my arguing parents. They hardly fought and when they did, it was normally about Camp Half-Blood. I sighed, rolling out of bed. I threw on a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, looking into mirror. It was ok. I mean if you looked at me, you'd know I didn't really care much about looks. I had a scar on my forehead from picking zits, and a few zits on my face too. My eyes looked dull, with the dark circles and my hair looked liked a rats nest. _That's just me _I thought, pulling my dark brown hair into a pony tail

"Did you ever think I could be a…oh I don't know, demi-god" I yelled, walking down the stairs

My parents stared at me, like the idea never came to their heads. Come on! Even Ares could figure that out!

"Oh come on. You know half mortal, quarter Athena, quarter Poseidon. You can't say that didn't come to your head, at least once" I moaned

They looked at each other then back at me. Parents are truly clueless

"No, never" My dad smiled

"The only way you could be a demi-god is if our parents claimed you" My mother mused "That's impossible"

Impossible isn't a word. Don't take me self-centered or anything but I was always told that nothing was impossible if you set your mind to it.

"Ok" I sighed, buttering a piece of toast

I checked my watched as I took a bite, 7:15

"Crap" I muttered grabbing my book bag "Thanks for reminding me Mom!" I yelled, running to catch the bus and trying to shove toast into my mouth. It's very hard, let me tell you. Please, don't miss the bus

**

"Did you run a marathon or something?" My friend, Blaire, smirked

I stared her down "You try running down a never-ending drive way in 2 minutes"

My parents owned 50 square feet of land. It's not like we lived in a mansion, we lived in a small two-story house. Two room upstairs, living room, kitchen, and dining room. My mom got the land from my grandfather, who was a little crazy, to me at least. Blaire just shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her phone. I wish I had a phone but my parents said no since I did have a small scent to monsters. Seriously, my day care teacher tried to like poison me. So, sadly, no phone.

"Are you doing anything for break?" Blaire turned to me

"No" I sighed

"Oh" She smiled "I'm going down to Florida on some cruise"

_I don't care _I wanted to snap but just smiled. I rather hear a story about when a teacher gave my dad exploding homework than listen to her. Yeah, Blaire was my best friend but sometimes she was the snob she was when I first meet her. I still love her, no lie, but she's a little pushy and spoiled.

**

School was great! My homework exploded in math and the lunch lady poisoned my lunch but I was lucky to survive.

Did you really believe that happened?

Well it didn't. I mean, I wish it did to add a little thrill into my life. Exploding homework would be the biggest thrill in history, maybe.

"You have to see what my parents got me" Blaire squealed as we got onto the bus

I bet I could care less. More important things are on my mind, like _did my parents survive another day, avoiding monsters? _Some day, I will slap her across the face

"Bye Blaire" I smirked as I got off the bus.

**

As I got closer near my home I heard screaming and shattering stuff

AN-

What you think? Decent, ok, coming out of the huge hole I dug? I finally got a Beta but she's on vacation. So I hope you like this chapter!

~Erinnxoxo


End file.
